


Creature

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is curious, Creature Fic, M/M, Merlin is a creature/shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes across a man who is strangely wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature

He was twenty one when he met him. The man who looked so human, but was so different than any real human. When he went into public,he appeared the same as everybody else if a little strangely dressed. But when he got home he changed, he released his human form. When he got home the man would shimmer in a golden light and once it disappeared he was left with two thick brown ram's horns atop his head and soft wings coming out of his back.

 

Arthur knew all of this because one day as he was walking back to his college dorm he passed a house where the curtains where left open and he saw it. He saw the man's slow change from a regular human into a mystical being and he was mesmerized.

 

The next day Arthur walked by the house again at the same time and saw nothing. He continued this trend for a week before calling a quits and heading to the local bar on the eighth night. 

 

Funnily enough that was when he saw him again, the miracle man. Arthur took a step into the bar and as a breeze blew in behind him the bartender's nose twitched as if sniffing the air.

 

Strangely enough it was that animalistic nose twitch that made Arthur realize who would be serving him that night. Sauntering up to the bar, Arthur watched as the unnamed bartender looked for where the scent had come from. Before the other man could tell who it was Arthur mingled in with the crowd of people at the bar and his scent was lost.Therefore the man never knew who it was he was approaching.

 

"Hello, I'm Merlin," the bartender said, "what can I get you?"

 

Leaning close Arthur said, "Well I came here for a beer but now I'm wondering if I could see your wings?"

 

Clearly frightened Merlin stepped backwards asking, "What do you want from me?"

 

"Just relax, I didn't mean to scare you." Arthur soothed, "I was just curious about them, you see I was walking by your house last week and I saw them but I haven't seen you since."

 

His mouth making a wide oh Merlin exclaimed, "So you're the scent hats been around my house! I thought maybe you were someone who was hunting me."

 

"God, no I just wanted to ask you two things," Arthur explained.

 

Stepping forwards with a raised brow Merlin said, "Well you've already asked about my wings so what's the other question?"

Giving his cheesiest grin Arthur asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"


End file.
